Lost and Found
by Vertigo02
Summary: Life of Shawn and the rest of the 4400 with a little twist my character Amy
1. Somewhere I belong

**TITLE**: LOST AND FOUND

**AUTHOR**:VERTIGO02

**SUMMERY**: LIFE OF THE 4400 WITH A LITTLE TWIST- MY OC, AMY

**DISCLAMER**: THE 4400 DOESN' T BELONG TO ME, BUT I WISH IT DID AND THAT' S ENOUGH TO WRITE A FUNFIC

**A/N**: ENGLISH ISN' T MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SO SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES.

JUST SO YOU KNOW, IN MY STORY KYLE IS ONE OF THE 4400 AND AMY WAS GOOD FRIEND WITH HIM. SHE DATED SHAWN BEFORE ABDUCTION. KYLE DATED NIKKI, BUT SHE DATES DANNY NOW. KYLE'S AND AMY'S POWERS WILL BE DISCAVERED

**CHAPTER ONE**

**SOMEWHER I BELONG**

**I wanna heel**

**I wanna feel**

**Like I'm close to something real**

**I wanna find a place**

**I wanted all alonge**

**Somewhwre I belonge**

The moment came. The moment when all the 4400 will be realised into the world. Families will be waiting for them and they will be able to go to there old life, or will they?

Shawn was sitting at the table with his best friend Kyle and Gerry, teenager they met at the quarantine. They were playing cardes, but the only thing that was on there minds was what are they gonna do when they get out.

"Will you play or are you gonna sit there all day?" Kyle asked his cousine Shawn. He knew it sounded strange but he was realy glad Shawn was with him through this shit. And Amy was there , too.

"I'm playing... Chill, would you!" Shawn answered and they all laughed. The three of them become realy close through out the quarantine, well Kyle and Shawn were allready close, but they met Gerry and hit it of imidiatelly. The true was there was no way they could relex right now.

"Yeah, relex... I don't know what that means anymore." Gerry said while throwing the cardes.

"Well, I do." said Shawn while getting up. They all knew how he relexed. But not all of them had Amy in the quarantine.

"It's easy for you to say when you have hot chick in here." Kyle said and Gerry laughed.

"Oh, shut up! You're just jelous man." Shawn said while leaving the table and Kyle couldn't help but wonder. He wasn't jelous on Shawn for being with Amy, he was jelous of what Shawn had with Amy and couldn't stop wishing to have that with somebody. He was realy missing Nikki.

"We're playing or what?" Asked Gerry and they continuied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was looking around the quarantine. This was a place she called home for a month now. To be perfectlly honest she felt safe here. She looked at Lily chating with Richard and he made her smile, Maia was lying on her bed and talking with her doll. She was going to miss them all. She knew nothing will be the same when they go into the real world. Nothing including her love for Shawn. She felt two arms hug her from behaind and she leand in.

"What would you do if it wasn't me?" She heared Shawn's voice and laughed.. She allways knew.

"Well, I was hoping it was Kyle but..." She laughed and Shawn kissed her neck.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked while she was turning around. She felt safer when she was looking in his eyes.

"You, me, world I guees. How everything's gonna change when we gwt out." Shwan kissed her slowely but passionetly and let there foreheads rest against eashothers .

"You are going to have me anywhere you go." he said and kissed her one more time. "You're the only reason I haven't gone mad since we're back."

They hugged and Amy put her head in Shawn's neck remembering his smele.

"At least we will have some alone time." she said through smile.

"That's all I'm thinking about to be honest." They stayed hugged for a little more, not talking, just enoying eachothe's touch.

"Hey,kids! Break it up. You need to prepare, they are letting you go soon." Said one of guardes. Shawn couldn't understand why they needed guardes. It's not like they are going to kill eachother, right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle was sitting at his bad and looking throw window. Was he really ready to go home? He wasn't so sure in that. Of course he felt like a prisoner here, but still it will be strange to hug his dad again. For his dad he was missing for three years. That is a long time, long enough to forget somebody- Like Nikki- she proboblly forgot all about him. She was living her life and to be honest he couldn't bleme her.

"Penny for your thoughts!" he heared voice behaind. He turned around and saw little blond girl with a shy smile.

"Just penny? What about yours?" He asked Maia. She was one of the 4400 he got really close. She was the youngest and all of them tried to help her. The true was she was a little bit strange- He thought she could see future.

"My aren't that immportante. You shouldn't worry abou your girlfriend, she still loves you." Maybe she was strange, but that news made his day even if he didn't belive in it.

"I hope she does, 'cause I still love her."

"She's very lucky girl than." Maia answered with a shy smile. She was really nice to talk to and she wasn't acting like other 8 years old kids, but on the other hand she wasn't like other 8 years old kids. He smiled at her.

"Are you glad you are going to see your parents?" She looked sadelly at him

"My parents are dead, but everything's gonna be OK."

"You're brave girl. I'm not sure how would I deal with that news."

"You would be OK, that's the only way to survive." She said with a smile and run off.

To be honest he wasn't sure that he would be OK. All he needed right now was playing basball with his dad and eathing his mom's food. He just wanted to be kid again.

"Man, we're going out. Are you ready?" He heared Shawn askes. He wasn't sure he was.

"Yeah, I am." He hoped he sounded sure of himself.

"Me, ether." Shawn answered and Kyle laughed. He knew him so well.

"Let's go" Shawn said while putting his arm around Amy's shoulders.


	2. Nobady's home

**CHAPTER TWO**

**NOBADY'S HOME**

**She wants to go home**

**But nobady's home**

**There she lays**

**Broken inside**

Tom and his new partner Diana were sitting at the big table and looking at the files of the 4400. Through out the week they were realisted a lot of them foond out about "gifts" they had. It was strange and the fact that Kyle and Shawn were two of the 4400 didn't help a lot.

"I'm looking at file of this girl Maia. She's 8 years old and she is one of the first ones to be abdicted. I just don't get it? Why?" Diana asked and dropped the file angerly. It was strange for Tom to work with someone new on this, but he couldn't help himself he trusted her.

"I know what you meen." He rubed his neck. "I'm looking at Shwan and Kyle all day waiting for second head to came up or something." It was bizzare and not so funny, but bouth of them laughed.

"So...How are they?" Diana asked while sipping some coffee.

"Here and there. I know it soundes strange, but I'm glad they went through it together. Tom answered smiling.

"It doesn't sound strange, just human. What about Amy?"

"She and Shawn are so close. I can't ask them anything personal. They don't need someone they can trust, they allready have eachother."Tom said sounding a little more tired

"There's allways place for one more persone you can trust." Diana looked at Tom with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was at the park all alone. It was time for school, but she had enough of staring for past week. She was looking at kids playing, couples kissing and she couldn't help but feel alone. Yes, she had mom, Susan, Kyle and of course Shwan, but they were trying to make her feel normal again. Esspecially mom and Susan, they were acting like she was there for past three years. And Shwan and Kyle... they needed to deal with themselves. She was glad she and Nikki picked up were they left off. It was good to have some girl talks.

"Amy, Amy..." She heared her name being called and she looked up, seeing blond girl of 8 years.

"Maia..."She said while hugging her. "What are you doing here?" Amy asked with a smile. She was glad she was seeing her again. Maia was great kid.

"Diana brought me to play. She says I need to start acting like a kid more." Amy laughed and smiled at Diana who was coming nearer.

"Hi Amy, it's nice to see you again."

"You, too." It wasn't a lie. Diana was one of reare people Amy felt comfortable with and she wasn't one of the 4400.

"So, you are taking care of Maia now."

"Just for a wail, but she keeps saying it's gonna be longer." Amy smiled at that. If Maia said that it was proboblly true.

"You've been looking in a future again." Amy said to Maia who couldn't help but smile.

"Just a little." She said and run off.

"Maia, be carefull." Diana yelled.

"She allways is." Diana sent Amy a warm smile and set next to her.

"Why aren't you with your family.They proboblly missed you a lot."

"Sometimes I'm not sure." Amy said with a faint smile. "I feel so alone when I'm with them in our house. I feel like I don't belog there." Amy said with a teary voce.

"Give yourself some time." Diana said while putting comforting hand on hers.

Amy just smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle was sitting with his parents, who were pretending that everzthing is OK and that they are happy together. Like he couldn't guees. He knew they were thinking the best but they weren't helping him a lot.

"More salad?" His mom asked and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You asked that allready...like 100 times." Tom couldn't help but laugh and for moment everything felt normal again. But then again that was just a moment.

"You two are acting stupid. I can see you are not living together or whatever. So stop acting like idiotes and tell me."

In some way Tom was glad Kyle noticed. He was trying to find a way to tell him.

"Don't be stupid..." Linda started, but Tom looked at her and stoped talking and bent her head down trying to mask her sadness. Kyle smiled at that. Dad was allways man of action. He was brave and allways trying to do the right thing and right now he loved him for that. Not that he didn't love him all the time.

"It's true Kyle. We're getting a divorce. We just thought..." He trailed off.

"I know, I know... But it doesn't help me to don't know what's going on. I allready don't know where I were for two years, so pleace... just don't lie to me." He said sounding tired and sad.

"And I'm the one who's supposed to act strange, by the way." Kyle continuied with a laugh trying to easy situation. Tom smiled and Linda put her hand on her sons.

"We will allways be there for you." She said with a warm smile. "You know how much we love you and how much we missed you."

"I know the speech mom, but it's nice to heare it anyway. I'm just glad I know were I stand right now." But he still wasn't sure were that was. he felt like he was a burden to them.

"On the same place you allways did. With parents who love you were much." Linda said and the only thing that was on his mind was why this words didn't help him a lot.

A\N: HATE IT, LIKE IT? TELL ME!


	3. Bring me back to life

**BRING ME BACK TO LIFE**

**Wake me up insaide**

**Wake me up insaide**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**Bid my blood to run**

**Before I come undone**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Amy was sitting in one of her classes feeling very stupid. She didn't understand nothing that was on the board and to be honest she didn't even try. Kyle was two rows in front of her and she could see that he was giving up on trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"You understand anything?" Amy asked girl who was sitting in front of her.

"Leave me alone, you freak!" Girl said and Amy laughed biterlly. Whole week was like that. People weren't talking to her at all. She was pissed. She looked at the girl and her pencil went flying away.

"Jennifer, what are you doing?" asked the proffesor. "Pleace, pay attencion." proffesor continuied.

"Sorry, sir." Jennifer said while looking at Amy.

"You're really a freak." She said. Amy couldn't help but feel glad. The true was she really sent that poencil flying because she could do it. She found out about her "gift" couple days ago and some times(like these ones) it come handy. She told Shawn and Kyle about it and they said they didn't have any newfounded gifts. Kyle looked at her and smiled. She just shruged. Finally the bell rung. When she was at the door Kyle caught up with her.

"You did that?" he asked while they were going to lunch.

"Maybe...Maybe not." she smiled and Kyle laughed. They found Shawn and Nikki at there table and Amy set on Shawn's lap needing to touch him.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked and cut his answer with a passionate kiss. She felt like a dead persone when she wasen't with him, when she wasen't kissing him, touching him...

"Well it's starting to get better." He said with a smile while putting his hand on her tigh. He thanked God she liked mini skirts when he felt her warm skin.

"Pleace, some of us want to eat here." Nikki said with a laugh. Amy just rolled her eyes and sat next to Shawn, putting her legs over his. He smiled and continuied to eat.

"Nikki, what are you doing at the freaks table?" Asked Danny while coming near the table.

"Jessus Danny..." She said rolling her eyes. "He's your brother."

"My brother dissapired and he's never coming back." He said and looked at Shawn.

"Fuck off, Danny!" Shawn said and got up. To be honest it wasen't so great to hear that from your brother especially when you need him the most.

"What are you going to do? Fight me maybe?" Danny asked. By now everyone were aroun there table.

"Just chill out Danny." Kyle tried, but Danny pushed him.

"Leave me alone, you freak!" He said and for Shawn that was enough.

"Pleace, don't" said Amy putting her hand on his. "He's being a dick." she continuied.

"You wanna see one?" Danny asked and everybody laughed. At that moment Shawn lounched himself and he and Danny started throwing punches. After awail Shawn felt something strange and he looked at Danny. He looked like life was sucked from him and Shawn toke his hands away.

"Danny are you OK?" Nikki asked while touching Danny.

Oh, I'm just great. What was that?" He asked looking at Shawn.

Shawn looked even more confused. He was scared as hell. That was gift than? Well, he wasen't so thakfull right now.

"I don't know." He said and left running. Kyle started to go, but Amy stoped him.

"I'll go. You take care of him." She said and Kyle just noded.

She was right. Shawn needed her right now. To be honest even Kyle got a little cared. What will be his power?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn was trying to hide from the world. He was at the park hopping that no one will find him.

"Shawn..." He heared his name being called and he didn't know if he was happy or sad.

"Shawn..." She said again and hugged him from behaind putting her head on his back. He was glad for warmety he felt but at the same time he was scared.

"Leave me alone" He yelled and shruged her off.

"Don't be like that. Danny's OK, you didn't need anything." She tried and knew it wouldn't work.

"I almost killed him and I think that's quitte enough. Why don't you go. I need to be alone." That wasen't the whole true. He was scared of hurting her and he never would forgive himselg if he did. Luckely she knew that. She hugged him and he couldn't fight with her anymore. He buried his head in her shoulder feeling safe,

"I'm so sorry.I didn't want..." He started his guilty trip.

"I know, baby. I really do. It wasen't your fault. It's thers. They changed us." He looked at her, putting bouth hands on her face. She made him feel alive, really alive.

It was warm and she was in shirt without sleevs. Something caught his eye.

"What's with the bruise?" He asked while slowely touching it.

"Oh, that. Nothing. I just..." She started, but stoped when she felt something strange on her skin. Shawn felt it too and looked at her arm. When he took his hand away the bruise was gone. She looked at him and smiled.

"Guess your powers aren't that bad?" she said and he had to smile .He could heal not only kill with his touch. He hugged her and twireled her around while she was giggeling. 

"Guess they aren't" He kissed her and they fell on the sand.

"What about that alone time?" He asked and both of them smiled.


End file.
